Deal?
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: Seto makes a deal with Kazuma for her to be Mokuba's mom, he'll pay and she'll do anything to make Serenety'dream come true! SetoxOc No flames! Don't like don't read! gonna update this story faster than the others! It turns out i broke my wrist!
1. YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?

Chapter 1: You want me to what?

A ten-year-old Mokuba looked at his breakfast in a slight frown. Kaiba noticed it and stopped typing concerned for his little brother.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle and softer voice reserved only for his brother. Mokuba sighed and moved his food around.

"Seto? Will I ever have a mommy?" he asked and Kaiba was shocked but it went away and turned to concern.

"Of course you will Mokuba" he said and Mokuba looked up at him in the eyes, Kaiba was taken back at the sad expression on his face.

"You're already like my daddy, why can't I have a mommy too? Have I been bad?" he asked and Seto shook his head.

"No Mokuba, you're the best little brother ever" he said.

"Then why can't I have a mommy?" he asked sadly and it tore Seto's heart to see him like that, he would give anything to insure his brothers happiness.

"You can and will have a Mom, I…uh…I just haven't confessed to her yet" he said thinking up something quick and he saw Mokuba's face brighten.

"Really? If you love her then ask her already! It'd be the best birthday present ever!" he said and got up to leave.

"Wait Mokuba-" he said getting up too but he had Mokuba launched himself and grab onto his legs smiling happly.

"Thanks big brother! You're the best!" he said and rushed out the door happily leaving a stunned seto in the kitchen. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Whare can I find a wife?" he said and grimaced as he said the last words. He shrugged and set out to school with grabbing his brief case. As he walked out of the Kaiba Mansion he looked at the sky and made a silent promise to himself.

'I will find a good mother for mokuba…and soon' he said and got in the limo to drive to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto was sitting in a study and was pondering about his choices for a wife…

'She has to be close to Mokuba, smart, talented, elegant, have a sense of humor, and have a motherly fashion. She should probably be my age…I never though I'd be doing this, but it's for Mokuba. Then suddenly he heard a giggle and looked to the right to see Kazuma, a member of the geek squad (Yuugi's group), taking away chocolate from a hyper Yugi. She had brown hair that went to her hips and was a shade lighter than his ,and had piercing crimson eyes. She had a nice figure too, all the guys were drooling at her already. She smiled at Yuugi and he pouted.

"You can have some after lunch, you'll get sick if you eat it on an empty stomach" she said and ruffled his hair in what seemed to be…yes! A motherly fashion! Then a thought hit Seto.

'She's nice, caring, is motherly, has some elegance, got the second highest grades, and was every guys dream!' he thought and it hit him, she could pretend to marry him! But how would she agree?

"Jou, I wish I could help you raise money for Serenity's operation…" she said sadly but Jou waved his hand and smiled.

"It's okay Kazu, I know you are in a financially in a bind. Especially since you moved into Anzu's place. And you already passed graduation….so what are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Going to this school is what pays rent, damn I hate waking up to Anzu snoring her ass off!" she said and they all laughed except Anzu who 'humph'ed and looked away. "Besides, my aunt won't shut up about how if I don't marry soon…she's going to engage me" she said and shivered.

"WHAT?" they all shouted together.

"Yep, I have a year to do it or I'm marring some low class suitor" she said. "A guy who gets his money from enheritance! I can understand getting a house from our parents, but to not work at all? Nuh uh!" she said and the girls pouted while the guys smiled and threw their arms over her shoulders.

"That's out girl" Tristen said giving her a noggie and she pushed him away and managed her hair. Then she glared at him and he gulped loudly. Her crimson eyes were kind of scary when angered. Seto watched this with interest…so she could be cold when she wanted too, can you say bonus? That's it! Seto made up his mind! He's make a deal with her after school and she would agree at all costs. Mokuba's happiness depends on it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last bell had rung and Kazu smiled at her friends, she quickly guathered her stuff.

"See ya later guys! Got to go to the grocery store!" she said and waved dashing out of the school. She decided to jog to the grocery store and started on her path. As she was jogging she saw a limo on her heals. The window scrolled down and a young man about her age pulled out a drivers license that said he worked for Kaiba Corp.

"I was told to pick up Kazuma Mimori, would that be you miss?" he asked with a smile and she nodded her head. "Mr. Kaiba asked me to bring you to his office in Kaiba Corp." the young man said and she scoffed a little but remained polite.

"Man, I was going grocery shopping!" she whispered to herself. Do you know why Mr. Kaiba wishes to see me?" she asked and he looked thoughtful and put a hand on his chin.

"No, don't believe I do Miss. Mr.Kaiba has made an appointment for you already" he said and she nodded. "Will you attend?" he asked and she nodded. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for her and she blushed as she gracefully sat down.

"Thank you" she said and he nodded and blush slightly while heading back to the wheel. And they drove to Kaiba Corp. When she got out two big security guys opened the door for her and bowed. She nodded them a thank you and they smiled kindly. One of the security guys offered her his arm charmingly and she blushed and accepted. They led her to an elevator and lots of business woman looked aghast at her uniform and she looked at the ground nervously. The elevator opened and the guard opened the door and she stepped inside to see Seto Kaiba sitting in his desk starring right at her with his hands folded underneath his chin. She knew she was in a business building so she guathered her corauge and stepped toward him.

"Take a seat" he said and gestured to a seat, being the daredevil she is she chose the one right opposite to his desk and folded her knees gracefully and put her hands on her lap quietly. "Leave Sergio" he said and the body guard gave her a good luck thumbs up and she gulped a little but saw Kaiba smirk and glared at him. They were having a glaring contest, fire vs. ice and she won by raising her eyebrown and he looked away but she held in her smirk.

'She's good…' Kaiba thought and cleared his throat and looked at her in the eyes again.

"I bet your wondering why I called you here…" he said and it was a statement.

"Yes, Kaiba-san. I am indeed intrigued as to why my presence is requested" she said casually.

'Nice Vocabulary too' he thought as and sighed.

"I have a business proposition for you…I may have over heard that you have some money problems and are having a few family issues" he said and she glared at him and bit her tongue not to say anything rash.

"Do you go about listening to people's conversations Kaiba?" she let off the san and he frowned.

"I…deeply apologize for that, it was not my place" he said and her jaw dropped but she quickly gathered herself as he continued speaking. "However, I have a business deal for you…You would get paid one hundred and fifty thousand dollars a month. I will personally see that the mutt's sister get's the best eye-surgery experts free of cost, and you will be staying at Kaiba mansion and can use all aspects of the house hold as you wish. And you would get rid of that pesky family problem you bother so much about." He said and she stared at him in shock but then glared at him suspiciously.

"What do I have to do?" she asked and he sighed.

"Mokuba is lonely in his life and needs a feminine mother figure. You would be free to go as you please and it would be his birthday present." He said and she nodded but stopped midway.

"Mother figure?" she asked and he nodded. "Wait a second what are you saying?" she asked getting angry.

"To get rid of your suitor you need to marry someone of you will go to an engaged marrige with the nerb-boy. I need a wife, you need a husband…we could pretend to get married and your life would be perfectly bliss…" he trailed of and looked back at her to see her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" she screamed and Kaiba took out his earplugs, he had been expecting this. "What the hell?" she said panicked but Seto stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently helped her sit back down.

"It would be a benefit to both of us and I'd get more publicity, besides don't you want that girl to see again?" he asked and she slumped in her seat and put a shaky hand on her face.

"More than anything…" she whispered and looked back at Kaiba to see him push a contract near her.

"I normally don't do this but Mokuba has been so dipressed lately, it worries me" he said softly looking out the window. She took the contract and skimmed through it. No fine print…he was serious. She sighed grabbed a pen and was about to sign when she paused.

"Will we have to have a wedding?" she asked and he nodded.

"It doesn't have to be big, just a Las Vegas kinda thing" he shrugged.

"As much as I hate to say this, it's nice what you're doing for your brother and I promise not to get in the way a lot" she said then signed it. "Thanks for helping make my friends dream come true" she said and gave him a small smile. "On the bright side, I'll have plenty of money, can make my friend happy, and have a sort-of-weird family." She said softly and his eyes widened and he looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she smiled a sad smile.

"Parents died right after I was born and I had evil stepsisters" she said then grinned. "Well, see ya kaiba! Can me and tell me whens the wedding!" she said and walked out but before she shut the door she heard him say something and turned around.

"Call me Seto" he said and she smiled and nodded.

"Then call Me Kazu, I hate Kazuma" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Kazu at home and Kazuma in public" he said and she nodded and was about to shut the door when she heard something.

"Thank you…" he whispered and she smiled and closed the door behind her.

"You're welcome Seto…" she said smiling and exited the building and the cheuffer drove her to Anzu's.


	2. Singing Angel

Chapter 2:

Kazu was in school the next day and she decided not to tell her friends yet, they weren't exactly fond of him. Jou would so kill her…She really had a lot on her mind. She was going to marry Seto Kaiba for gods sake! She was going to become a wife and a mother, she was going to live at his house, and she was hyperventilating! She took deep breaths to calm down and focused on the blackboard in front of her. She didn't know what to expect, Kaiba was in her next class. What would he do? Would he act different? She had no idea and before she could try and figure it out, the bell rung. She packed her stuff and threw her bag over her shoulder and made way to next class. She had music class next and she opened the door to have Yugi, Joey, and Tristan wave to her. She waved back and gave them a smile. She walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"Hey Kazu, what's up?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing much…" she said kind of fast and they all gave her a curious look and she scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Hey Kazu, why is Kaiba starring at you?" Anzu asked and Kazu turned around and sure he was looking right at her. She blushed lightly and he smirked and he gave her a wink. She made an eep and turned back to front.

"Did he just wink at you?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"Of course not! Why would he? Probably had something in his eye" Kazu said and laughed nervously again. The teacher clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"Hello darlings! Today, we'll be singing solo. Obviously this will take all week, so don't worry about it! I would pick a song and when I call your name you can come and sing it" she said cheerfully and everyone's sweat dropped.

"I'm so going to rock!" Anzu said excitedly and Tristan winced.

"Yea right…" He murmured under his breath and the guys laughed. Kazu felt someone sit beside her and turned to look at Ryuuji Otogi.

"Hello Kazu" he smiled charmingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Hi Ryuu" she said and managed a small smile.

"Leave her alone Dice-boy" Joey growled but the teacher interrupted what Ryuu was about to say.

"Anzu" the teacher called and said girl squealed. She looked at Kazuma and smiled.

"Wish me luck girlfriend!" she said cheerfully and went to the front of the classroom.

"Good luck!" Kazu shouted and Anzu nodded.

"She's going to need more than luck…" Tristan said and everyone turned to him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see" he said and took out earplugs. Everyone in the class turned to Anzu as she put on a cd and took a deep breath and when her voice came out, it was all squeaky. Many people cringed and covered their ears. Anzu closed her eyes so she was oblivious to all this. She tried to sing "Genie in a bottle" by Christina Aguilera but failed miserably. When she finished Tristan took out his earplugs and everyone let their hands fall to their sides. Anzu opened her eyes and smiled dumbly.

"Ah…that was…good…thank you Anzu" the teacher said with her sweat dropped and Anzu grinned at her.

"Any time" she said and skipped to her seat. "Why are you all rubbing your ears?" she asked and tristen was about to answer when Yugi and Kazu put a hand on his mouth.

"It was so stunning, you had us shocked!" Kazu said laughing nervously again.

"Thanks! I bet I can beat you now!" Anzu said. She an Kazu had a lot of competitions against each other all the time.

"Ha Ha…Yep!" Kazu said and let go of Tristens mouth.

"Kazuma Please" The teacher announced and Kazu gulped. She stood up and went to the front of the room and her friends waved at her reassuringly.

"You can do it Kazu! You can't suck worse than Anzu!" Tristan said and she smiled.

"Go on sweety" the teacher said. "What song will you be singing?"

"We belong together by Mariah Carey" Kazu said and the teacher gave her the microphone. She put on the Cd and the music started.

_**Ohh…Oooohhh….**_

Kazu looked up to see Kaiba raising an eyebrow and she blushed lightly and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and the first verse began and she swayed to the beat.

_**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself**_

Her voice was rich and smooth as silk. She had the perfect melody and her voice was a blessing itself. Everyone's jaw dropped and Seto's eyes widened.

**_Guess I didn't know you  
Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt_.**

She opened her eyes slightly but they were half-lidded and she didn't notice any of the stares. She sang passionately and clearly and she swayed her hips slightly and all the boys eyes went directly to them.

_  
**The feeling that I'm feeling now  
That I don't hear your voice **_  
**_Or even touch or even kiss your lips _**she blew a kiss.  
**_Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here Cause baby  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together_**

**_  
_**She closed her eyes and smiled into the song.

_**  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together  
**_

She sighed softly and everyones eyes were wide and they all stared at her full pink lips as she sang.

_**  
I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
**_

_**I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface**_

I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element

Seto's brain was trying to register her beautiful voice. It was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard.

_**  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby  
**_

She was completely lost in her song and didn't notice everyone's head bobbling with the song.

_**  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together**_

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

Her voice went higher and she sang with her whole heart.****Her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes shut tightly and she had a blissful smile in on her face. **__**

Baby  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
Cause we belong together  
Who am i going to lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's going to talk to me  
Til the sun comes up  
Who's going to take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

She let the last word trail off and sighed opening her eyes to see everyone staring at her with wide eyes. She blushed lightly and everyone cheered. They clapped, whistled, whooped, and all of the above. She bowed and walked to sit back in her seat. Right now, kaiba was thinking he was pretty lucky, and he was going to show her off to his business compeditors…as soon as he could think strait from the joyous sound that still floated in his head.

(REVIEW! Did ya like it? I like that song! NO FLAMES!)


	3. Crush and cellphone!

Chapter 3:

It was lunchtime! Mimi entered the cafeteria to see all her friends waving at her, she smiled and waved back. She was about to go join them when she noticed Seto was walking towards her. She glanced back to her friends to see them all confused and then looked back at Seto. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a pink flip phone with a little keychain of the baby blue eyes dragon on it.

"That's your cell phone?" she smirked giggling and he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's yours" he said and handed it over to her and she looked down at it confused.

"I think you made a mistake, I don't have a cell phone" she said.

"I know that, that's why I'm giving it to you" he said and her eyes widened. "My number is first on speed dial and I have Mokuba's on second" she opened the cell and it had a blue butterfly as a screensaver.

"This is so cute" she said and looked up to see Seto amused. "Thank you" she said and he nodded.

"I also have the Mansion's, Mokuba's school, Kaiba Corp number already in the phonebook. I'll mainly contact you using this, and I noticed you have not told your friends so I'll call when I need to talk to you" he said and she nodded and he turned on his heel and walked out. She blinked down at her new cell phone and smiled, and then she put it in her pocket and walked towards her friends table. She sat down to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did Kaiba just talk to you?" Anzu asked and Kazu laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"He just wanted to give me back my cell phone" she said and they blinked.

"You have a cell phone?" Yami asked and she nodded, as soon as she did she heard her cell ring and she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Kazu speaking" she said and everyone looked intently at her.

"_Gotten used to it I see?"_ A deep voice said chuckling and she blinked.

"Who is this?" she asked and heard another deep chuckle.

"_Who could it be? I just gave you this a minute ago. There's caller Id too if you haven't noticed"_ he said and she looked at the phone and blushed noticing that it did indeed have 'SK' on it.

"Oh..um…hi" she said shyly and heard Seto chuckle. "Is there something you wanted?" she said kinda ticked off he was laughing at her.

"_Yes, I wanted to tell you should pack your things and I'll have a driver pick you up tomorrow"_ he said and she blinked.

"T-to your house?" she said nervously.

"_To our mansion"_ he said and he sounded deeply amused. _"Is there a problem?"_

"No! I mean…no, there isn't a problem…" she said and noticed how completely stupid she sounded and smacked her forehead. "I mean…I wasn't expecting to move in so soon"

"MOVE IN?" they guys shouted and she looked at them with her eyes wide, she forgot they were there!

"Um, can you excuse me a moment?" she asked and pulled the phone from her ear and put her hand over it while looking at her friends. "Yes, I'm moving" she said.

"I thought you had a hard time paying rent!" Joey yelled and she blinked before blushing slightly.

"I got a good deal, now hush! I need to speak to my friend to close this deal!" she said and put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that!" she said laughing slightly.

"_Don't worry about it. As I was saying, start packing and we'll move your stuff into my room"_ he said and she nodded but freezed when she let what he said sink in.

"YOUR ROOM?" she yelled at the top of her lungs while bright red and noticed she was being watched and blushed more muttering a 'sorry..' "What do you mean your room?" she whispered harshly.

"_Oh yes, I forgot to mention we'll be staying in the same room. We're engaged therefore it is required we act as such, is there another problem?"_ he asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yea, we got a problem! I'm not sleeping with you!" she whispered and swore she heard a sigh.

"_Too late, it was in the contract. You'll just have to deal with it"_ he said smugly and she growled.

"Bastard…" she muttered.

"_I don't want to do this either but to convince Mokuba, it must be done"_ he said and she looked around panicked.

"But…I- What I mean is…I snore, I kick in my sleep!" she failed to come up with a good excuse. "I sleep in the nude?" she said as more of a question then an answer.

"_Nice try, but not going to work"_ he said and she sighed in defeat.

"I should have read the damn contract" she muttered grimly. "Fine, I'll be ready tomorrow. At least I get to see Mokie again…" she said and sighed.

"_I'll see you then, and since tomorrow is Saturday you might want to get some sleep"_ he said and she looked confused.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"_I'm introducing you as my fiancé to my Corporation and my business competitors after tomorrow, you should act like you did in my office and you won't have a problem"_ he said and she sighed.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked herself and he answered for her.

"_Anything you want, you're going to be a Kaiba"_ he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…That does not help!" she said. "Whatever, I'll figure it out" she sighed.

"_Alright then, you do know that we'll have to go public tomorrow?"_ he asked.

"Yea, I know" she said grimly then sighed. "Well, the bell is going to ring any minute…so I'll see you later, **honey**" she said putting an emphasis in that word while giggling slightly, she could almost see him roll his eyes as he sighed.

"_Yes, talk to you later, **love**_" he said and she laughed.

"Bye" she said and hung up then flipped her phone closed. She traced her fingers along the keychain and smiled to herself. "He's such a cutie…" she said to herself.

"Who's a cutie?" Kazu snapped her head to look at Yugi and blushed.

"No one!" she said and saw Tristan grin.

"So you have a crush…" he said teasingly. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Uh…it was just my friend! He uh…helped me get a house?" she said as more of a question, and everyone raised their eyebrows. "What?"

"Uh huh, he's just a friend?" Tristan asked smirking and she nodded. "Then why are you so red?" he asked and she put her hands over her cheeks as her blush deepened.

"Stop it!" she yelled and he chuckled but got a glare from Yami and stopped.

"So what's he like?" Anzu asked and Kazu put her hands down and looked at her phone nervously.

"What's who like?" she asked playing dumb and Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Your crush, duh!" she said and the bell rang.

"Oops sorry! Bell, gotta head to next class! Toodles!" Kazu said really fast and grabbed her cellphone, put it in her bag and ran to her next class.


End file.
